


Missing Home

by Xennie_B



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennie_B/pseuds/Xennie_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh's sick and missing her mum and home where she would normally be taken care of instead she's stuck in bed alone to take care of herself... or so she thought until the other's come to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Home

  
Tosh sat on the couch flicking through the morning shows on the Television. She was never home to watch Television at this hour of the day but flicking through the channels she realized she really wasn't missing much.  Finding something bearable she left it on that channel and buried herself further into her cashmere blanket.   
  
God she hated being sick, it was times like this when she missed being home the most. Her mum used to come over and make her soup and just sit with her for the day or two when she was the sickest, just keeping her company and looking after her.  But her mum wasn't here now, she was home in Japan where Tosh couldn't see her except for when Jack snuck her over there.  Part of UNIT's agreement with Jack to get her out of their cells was that she wasn't allowed to see her family. But Jack still snuck her behind UNIT's back so they could see each other. But somehow she didn't think a nasty cold was going to classify as a good reason no matter how much she was missing home.

Curling herself up on the couch she let herself fall asleep hoping that she'd feel at least a little better when she woke.

\-----------------------------------

A soft knock on her front door woke her some time later, moments before it opened.  Before she panicked she realized it had to be one of the team using her spare keys from the hub and for once she was grateful of Jack's insistence that they all leave a set a work for it meant she didn't need to get up to see them in.

Ianto walked into the room with a gentle smile as he perched beside her on the couch.

"How're you feeling?"

"Terrible," Tosh muttered wincing as her voice came out dry and sore.  Ianto reached behind him where he'd put a few things on the coffee table when he entered and came back with a take-away cup from her favorite Cafe. Taking it from him Tosh took a tentative sip and sighed when her favorite Iced Tea soothed her throat a little.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Ianto said pressing a kiss to her forehead as he stood again to sort out the other things he'd brought for her.  The book she'd been trying to read for the last month, a sealed container and a second cup of her tea.

"Now you're sick so no work and I'll be taking your laptop with me to make sure you rest but I brought your book and some soup," Ianto said before turning to where she'd placed her laptop this morning ready to do some work and with great care he packed it away into its bag.  Knowing it wasn't worth arguing with him Tosh sat herself up on the couch getting comfortable with her tea clutched in her hands.    
  
Ianto looked up and smiled as he took in her appearance, Tosh looked down at herself in confusion noticing the Hello Kitty T-shirt she was wearing, the one Ianto had given her for a joke last Christmas.

"Shut up," Tosh muttered kicking one of the couch cushions at him.

\-----------------------------------

A few hours later another knock on the door brought Tosh out from her book, which she was surprised to find she was really enjoying now she had a chance to actually sit down and read it.

Expecting to hear Ianto's voice when the door opened she jumped a little when it was Owen's rougher accent that called from the front door.

"Tosh you in here somewhere?"

"In the lounge Owen,"

Owen appeared a moment later with his small medical kit in hand and a slightly squashed looking bunch of flowers.

"Comfortable?" Owen asked with a smirk dropping his kit on the coffee table.

"Quite. Thanks" Tosh said smelling the flowers as he handed them to her and promptly sneezing.  Owen grunted in response before turning to his kit "Right then, let's have a look at you."

"I'm fine Owen, it's just a cold,"

"No harm checking. You need to get out of that cocoon so I can look at you though," Owen replied glancing over his shoulder at where she was still sitting all snuggled up.

Sighing in amusement Tosh climbed out of the blanket and shuffled towards the kitchen.

"Oi where are you going," Owen called after her.

"To put these in some water," Tosh replied not looking back but smiling to herself as she heard him muttering away.

\-----------------------------------

When the third knock came to her door she had no idea who it was so she just called out where she was.

Looking up from where she was channel surfing she spotted Gwen walking into the room with a plastic bag in one hand.

"Watcha watching?" Gwen asked perching on the edge of the sofa.

"There's nothing on TV during the day." Tosh replied putting the TV on mute and placing the remote on the table.

"Rhys says the same thing. So, how're you feeling?"

"Been better, but Owen confirmed it's just a cold and I should be feeling better in a day or so."

"That's good. The boys told me they'd both been by but there's no way they would have brought the right things with them so I brought you some supplies," Gwen said pulling the bag she brought with her into her lap.

"I went by the video shop and got a wide range so you can see what you like," Gwen said pulling out a stack of about 10 DVDs and Tosh was surprised to see just how close Gwen had gotten to her taste in movies.    
  
"Ianto pointed me in the right direction," Gwen admitted and Tosh bit back a smile,    
  
"And of course what every girl needs when she's feeling crappy," pulling the next item out of her bag Gwen produced a box of Tosh's favorite chocolates. "This one I knew on my own," Gwen said with a smile. 

\----------------------------------- 

When the fourth visit arrived Tosh was fast asleep, she didn't even hear them come in, take off their shoes and coat and enter the lounge room.  Seeing she was asleep they headed for the kitchen and put the kettle on. Coming back into the room they flicked through the DVDs, finding one they liked, put it into the DVD player but made sure it all stayed on mute.    
  
Swiping a chocolate on the way to the kitchen they made two cups of tea before flicking off the light and heading back into the lounge.    
  
Placing the cups on coasters on the coffee table they turned to brush the hair out of Tosh's face to gently wake her.  

Tosh's eyes flickered open and she smiled up at Jack who knelt on the floor next to her on the couch.   
  
"Funniest thing happened today, my Staff kept sneaking off when I wasn't looking," He smiled and Tosh couldn't help the grin than spread across her face.   
  
"Sorry, what time is it?" Tosh asked yawning slightly.   
  
"About eight, how do you feel?" Jack asked.   
  
"A little better," Tosh smiled.   
  
"Come on then, sit up a bit," Jack instructed getting up off his knees and when Tosh had sat up a little he sat on the couch where her head had been. Grabbing a cushion from behind him he placed in on his lap and guided Tosh back down so her head was on the cushion.  Tosh made herself comfortable using her boss as a pillow, which is something not a lot of people could say.... except for Ianto.  
  
Jack picked up the remotes and started the DVD "Have you watched this one yet?" Jack asked and Tosh shook her head no as she prepared for another sneeze.   
  
"Good," Jack said handing her a tissue and hitting the play button and putting his feet up on the coffee table.   
  
Tosh poked him in the ribs and he took his feet down with a chuckle.   
  
"What about Ianto and the hub?" Tosh asked, as it was very clear Jack wasn't planning on moving any time soon.   
  
"Yan's having dinner with his sister, I promised her I'd catch up with her next time she was in town since I'm not going tonight. And the Hub's set to alert me through my wrist strap if anything comes up but the predictor said it should be a quiet night," Jack explained resting his hand on her shoulder.   
  
Tosh was just about to respond but Jack cut her off before she could "Shhh, it's about to start," he whispered and the pair settled down to watch the movie. 

Tosh smiled to herself as she lay there on the couch with Jack keeping her company. Her Mum might not be here to take care of her like she had when Tosh had been younger but her team was, each in their own way.  
  
She missed her mum and the rest of her family at times like this. But she knew she had a family right here in Cardiff with the team and they would always look after her, just as she would them.

  
 The End

 


End file.
